


Forgiven

by alexcat



Series: August 2019 Drabbles [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 22:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Thor needs to be forgiven.





	Forgiven

Thor watched Steve. He’d been doing that a lot since he’d come back from New Asgard. Steve didn’t treat him like he was a joke or a fool. 

“Thor, walk with me?” Steve asked after dinner. 

Thor shrugged and followed. They walked out to the landing field. Steve stopped and turned to him. “It hurts me to see you like this,” Steve told Thor. 

“Fat and sloppy?” Thor actually felt anger stirring deep inside. 

“No. Sad and blaming yourself. I care about you, no matter what you look like.” Steve stepped close, too close, and he kissed Thor. 

Thor relaxed.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
